On Razors Edge
by TakersSoulMate
Summary: The story of a young photographer thrown in to the mayhem that is the NWO. See how Kate survives the chaos and if she does so with her heart whole or in pieces.


The air in the arena was electric as thousands of people stood waiting to see who the third man to join the revolution in wrestling entertainment. Everyone's breath caught in their throats, their hearts stopping momentarily as Hulk Hogan, the savior of WCW stormed down the aisle to the ring. The Red and Yellow had never been such a welcome sight to so many fans. The cheers and screams were completely overwhelming. You couldn't even hear yourself think as he stepped into the ring, scattering the Outsiders, Hall and Nash. The cheers immediately died as Hogan hit the ropes and hit the leg drop on Mach Man Randy Savage. All at once every fan's dreams were shattered. The man they'd all held as a hero for so many years had turned against them and now stood united in the ring with the enemies.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was big time news the next day. Everyone talked about it. Everyone was in denial that the All-American, Hulk Hogan would do such a thing. But the most vivid thing I remember, is the sight of the 6'1" dark haired man, with a mischievous grin and looks that would make any movie star jealous. He had a gleam in his eye that held promises that weren't fit to be voiced during the daylight hours. I remember that so vividly, because that was my first day working for WCW. I was 19 years old and an up and coming photographer. I had recently graduated high school and a friend of mine had told me that WCW was advertising the need for photographers. Being a life long wrestling fan, I immediately applied for the job and was shell shocked when I got it. That day was not only the day that I witnessed sports entertainment history live and in person from the backstage area, that was also the day I met Scott Hall face to face and that's where the true adventure begins.

After the match the atmosphere in the arena was tense to say the least. Everyone was whispering to each other, everyone was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. No one voiced it out loud, but you could clearly tell that they all felt betrayed by one of their heroes. I walked down the long hallway toward Eric Bischoff's office, past the dressing rooms and the catering. With my camera in hand, I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door, nerves and excitement causing my hand to shake as I timidly knocked. "Ya, Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door only to be met with a face full of black clad chest. I stepped back and gasped as I looked up into the dark chocolate brown eyes, of Scott Hall. "Hey, Chica, You need to be more careful." He drawled with a grin as he winked and brushed past me out the door. My entire body was tingling from the contact. The clearing of a throat brought my attention back to my boss, Eric, sitting behind his desk. "So, Kate, you get any good shots? Let me see them." He asked politely if not a little pushily. I quickly handed over my camera to him and stood with my hands clasped, awaiting the disappointed words that I knew would come. "These are amazing! You did great." He said proudly as he handed the camera back. "Take them down to be processed and then head to the hotel for some rest." I nodded and turned to walk out the door, "Kate," Eric said quickly before I exited. "Tomorrow at 10 am you've got a photo shoot to do with the NWO. Keep up the great work. I want something edgy." I nodded again and mumbled a soft thank you. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't exactly shy. I was just nervous and out of place, especially being around so many of the entertainers that I'd watched perform since I was a small girl.

I walked down the halls to the production booth and dropped off the film and then made my way out of the arena, hoping that the bus hadn't already left as I hadn't had the money to get a rental car. Walking out into the cool night air I wished that I'd thought to bring a jacket. The wind bit into my skin like needles of ice, shivers running through my body. I looked around and quickly realized that I was stranded. There were only 3 cars left in the parking lot and those probably belonged to the arena crew. I fought back tears as I turned in defeat back towards the arena in hopes of finding a phone to call for a ride. "Hey, Chica!" Someone called from behind me and I knew exactly who it was. My entire body responded to his voice and his presence before my mind even registered anything. I slowly turned toward the large man, "Yes, sir?" I asked quietly as another shiver ran through me due to the cold. He gave me that butter melting grin again and shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it over my shoulders. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here in the cold?" He asked as he shifted closer to me until my back was pressed softly against the outside wall of the building. "I uh..I…I was looking for a ride. I mi..missed the bus." I stammered trying not to make eye contact with him, his nearness causing my heart to race. He leaned in closer, his breath fanning over my cheek as he spoke softly, "Well, now, Baby Doll. All you had to do was ask. I'll give ya a ride." He smirked and held his hand out to me. I couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence and willingly placed my hand in his large one allowing him to lead me to a black Cadillac sitting in the parking lot.

Once we were both in the car he turned on the radio as we made the short drive to the hotel. "So, you got a name, Sugar? Or should I just keep calling you Baby Doll?" He asked as he place his warm hand on my thigh. "Kate. My name's Kate." I blushed and then looked him straight in the eyes, licking my lips slowly, "But I don't mind Baby Doll." He smiled widely at me and shifted in his seat. I just leaned back and enjoyed the quiet ride, still not believing that I was being so bold with this man. Looking at the passing scenery as we drove kept my mind off of the handsome man sitting next to me and the nerves that still lingered from my first day on the job. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the car door opening. I hadn't realized until then that we had arrived at the hotel and Scott had gotten out of the car and come to my side, opening the door for me. I got out of the car and moved to the side so that he could shut the door before I turned back to him. His deep brown eyes locked with mine and seemed to hold all the mysteries in the world. They swam with interest and amusement, and they had me absolutely entranced. Leaning up on my tip toes I placed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, lingering just a moment. "Thank you, Mr Hall." I said softly before turning to walk into the hotel. As I reached the door I heard his deep rumbling laugh, "Girl, you better get use to calling me Scott, cause we ain't finished." I smiled to myself and walked into the hotel and up to my room, sinking down on to the soft bed with thoughts of The Bad Guy running through my head.


End file.
